Uma carta, voltas no tempo e muito verde
by Laslus
Summary: TRIO PRATEADO-Rose, Alvo e Scorpius estão prontos para a escola, só que há um mistério que ronda ela, e só eles podem resolver.Mas para isso é preciso, viagens no tempo, sarcasmo, corajem, amor, amisade e o mais importante mto, mais mtooo verde e prateado
1. Chapter 1

_Os Weasley e Potter estavam se despedindo. Logo a frente Draco Malfoy fazia a mesma coisa._

"_Então aquele é o pequeno Scorpius- comentou Rony em voz baixa- não deixe de superá-lo em todos os exames, Rosinha". _Rose fez uma careta ao ouvir o apelido " _Graças a Deus você herdou a inteligência da sua mãe... Mas não fique muito amiga dele Rosinha"_careta de novo _"Vovô Weasley nunca perdoaria se você casasse com um sangue puro"_

-Não deixe de superá-la em todos os exames Scorp- Disse Malfoy em voz baixa- e não fique muito amigo dela. Vovô Malfoy nunca perdoaria se você ficasse amigo de uma Weasley! O mesmo vale para o Potter!

-Alvo você pode ficar amigo de quem quiser- sussurrou Harry- mas o Malfoy não é uma pessoa muito agradável e legal. Não sei se o filho é assim, mas ele parece ser muito parecido com o pai...

Era o primeiro ano de Rose, Alvo em Hogwarts, o terceiro de Thiago. Faltavam 2 anos para que Hugo e a prima Lilian Luna entrassem na escola. Por acaso era o primeiro ano do filho de Draco Malfoy: Scorpius.

Agora deixa eu introduzir vocês nessa Fic:

19 anos depois da querra.

Filhos de Harry e Gina: Lilian Luna; Thiago Sirius; Alvo Severo

Filhos do Rony e Hermione: Hugo [N/A esse é o pior nome do mundo! Aposto meu _Animais fantásticos e onde habitam_ que o Rony que escolheu] e Rose

Filhos do Draco e Astória: Scorpius

Quem vai pra hogwarts esse ano: Alvo, Rose, Scorpius Thiago

O resto todo mundo que leu o 7 já sabe, se vc não leu "LEVANTA A BUNDA DESSA CADEIRA E VAI LER SEU PREGUISSOSO!"

Ok voltando para a história:

Assim que Thiago, Alvo e Rose entraram no trem animados, Thiago correu para encontrar seus amigos em uma das cabines, e os dois mais novos foram procurar um lugar para sentar, conversando animadamente:

-Que casa você quer cair Alvo?

-Eu queria ir para a Gifinória

-Queria, não quer mais?

-É que eu acho que não tenho perfil para ir lá. Sem contar que todos me acham uma cópia do meu pai, se eu for pra lá, vão me comparar mais ainda com ele...

-Sei como é. Todos me acham igual a minha mãe. E eu nem é pela aparência, já que sou ruiva e meu cabelo é menos embaraçado que o dela. É mais porque eu sou muito leitora. Sem contar que todo mundo fica tentando me proteger, como se eu fosse fraca, isso irrita!

-Muito... Eu vou ao banheiro e te encontro numa das cabines OK?

-OK!

Ela continuou a andar, e parecia que todas as cabines estavam cheias, ou tinha gente do 7 ano, ou apenas um lugar, e ela iria sentar com o primo. "Porque será que o meu pai não quer que eu fique amiga do Malfoy? Ele parece bem legal... e bonito".

Ela abriu uma cabine e viu que apenas uma pessoa estava na cabine, um menino loiro, que olhava pela janela.

-OLÁ- disse a ruiva- Eu e meu primo podemos nos sentar aqui?

-Claro!- Disse ele sorrindo

-Rose Weasley- disse ela esticando a mão

-Scorpius Malfoy- Disse ele apertando a mão da menina

Rose sorriu internamente. Se o pai disse para não ficar amiga dele, era exatamente que ela NÃO faria, "Afinal, meu pai não pode escolher minhas amizades! Alem do mais, ele parece muito legal!"

Scorpius sorriu internamente. Se o pai disse para não ficar amiga dela, era exatamente que ele NÃO faria, "Afinal, meu pai não pode escolher minhas amizades! Alem do mais, ele parece muito legal!"

-Qual casa você quer cair?-perguntou o loiro

-Qualquer uma menos a Lufa-lufa! Nada contra a casa, eu AMO a lufa-lufa, mesmo, mas se eu cair nela, minha família vai me tratar mais ainda como se eu fosse delicada! Na verdade, eu até gostaria de cair na Sonserina, e quebrar a tradição da minha família- confessou a ruiva

-Uma Weasley que quer cair na sonserina?- Malfoy riu- Com certeza meu pai não te conhece!

-Seu pai falou de mim?

-Disse que não era para eu ficar amigo de nenhum Weasley ou Potter...

-JURA? O meu disse a mesma coisa, só que sobre os Malfoy!

Os dois riram.

-E posso saber porque a pobre rose está sentada com o maléfico Malfoy?- Brincou o Loiro

Ela riu

-E o que faz o Scorpius Malfoy conversando com uma Weasley?

Eles estavam rindo juntos, ela sentada do lado dele, quase sem ar. Ele também.

-OPA, parece que interrompi algo...-Disse Alvo que acabará de abrir a porta

Rose ficou vermelha.

-Alvo, esse é Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy.

-OI- Disse o loiro animado

-Oi

-Que casa você quer cair scorpius- Perguntou Alvo animado

-Tanto Faz...

-Um Malfoy que não liga pra casa de Hogwarts?- brincou Alvo

-Um Potter conversando com um Malfoy?-Riu Scorp

-Um Malfoy rindo com uma Weasley?- Continuou Rose

-É não somos nossos pais... Alem do mais, o que vale a vida sem um pouco de aventura?-Comentou Rose

-Nada- Os meninos disseram ao mesmo tempo

O resto da viajem foi muito animada. Eles ficaram rindo a viajem toda, e pelo menos 3 vezes um monitor apareceu e mandou eles fazerem menos barulho.

-JÁ É A QUARTA VEZ QUE EU ENTRO NESSA CABINE!- O monitor da Corvinal estava vermelho- SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA VOCÊS FAZEREM TANTO BARULHO?

Ele saiu emburrado.

-DÁ PRA VOCÊS PARAREM DE FAZER TANTO BARULHO?- Rose imitou o monitor com uma voz aguda.

Os meninos riram.

O trem parou, e eles começaram a descer.

Rose respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Ao mesmo tempo Scorpius fez a mesma coisa.

- O que estão fazendo- perguntou Alvo

Rose e Scorpius abriram os olhos e se viraram.

-Respirando o ar de Hogwarts pela primeira vez- disse o loiro

Rose concordou

-OK...- Disse Alvo estranhando- mas nos não estamos em Hogwarts ainda.

Eles riram, e seguiram o caminho de alunos do primeiro ano. Quando viram Hagrid os primos correram e o abraçaram.

-Oi!- disseram os dois

-Olha se não são os dois bagunceiros- a voz de Hagrid era doce

-Vocês conhecem ele?- A voz do Malfoy não tinha um pingo de sarcarmo, tinha admiração

-Ele é o Hagrid, o meio-gigante mais legal que existe- disse Rose antes de o Hagrid pudesse reagir

-OI, sou Scorpius Malfoy- disse o menino gentilmente esticando a mão

Hagrid ignora o menino e fala baixinho para os primos.

-Um Malfoy nunca é confiável, fiquem longe dele...

-Você também?- disse Rose- Scorp é bem legal!

-Se você diz...

* na hora da seleção de casas

-Malfoy, Scopius

Ele estava suando, quando foi andando para o banco na frent do salão comunal, sentiu a mão de rose em suas costas encorajando- o a ir.

-SONSERINA- gritou o chapéu seletor após um tempo.

O menino parecia aliviado ao levantar e correr para sentar na mesa que aplaudia. De tão animado não reparou que sobre sua capa apareceu o emblema da sua nova casa.

Os alunos iam sendo selecionados...

-POTTER, ALVO.

Ele foi andando como quem anda para a própria morte e sentou no banco, mãos suando, o chapéu caiu sobre os olhos, ele não via mais nada.

Não dera nem 5 segundos e o chapéu anunciou o resultado, não antes de disse apenas para Alvo "Eu posso mudar se quiser, não faço isso sempre, mas nesse caso..." Mas ele não quis.

-SONSERINA.

O salão tinha ficado em silencio, até que a mesa da sonserina começou a berrar:

-GANHAMOS O POTTER! GANHAMOS O POTTER! AGORA É NOSSA VEZ POR QUE GANHAMOS O POTTER!

Alvo riu e foi para a mesa da nova casa. Seu uniforme ganhou o emblema verde e prata.

Alunos vem, alunos vão ...

-WEASLEY, ROSE.

Ela foi, tremendo a cada passo.

O chapéu cobriu-lhe os olhos."É HOJE O DIA" disse o chapéu apenas para Rose "que eu provoco a terceira querra, mas você não tem outra opção, é verde até as veias..."

-SONSERINA!

De novo o salão ficou em silêncio. Rose sorria triunfante, e a mesa da sonserina berrou de novo

-WEASLEY AGORA É VERDE, WEASLEY AGORA É VERDE, FICOU MAIS INTELIGENTE ENTÃO WEASLEY AGORA É VERDE!

Ela riu e correu para a mesa. Apertando a mão de todos.

-hinos não são nosso forte- comentou um veterano- mas bem vinda a melhor casa de toda a Hogwarts!

-A melhor!- concordou Alvo- Principalmente agora que eu entrei nela!

-Convencido... já até fala que nem um sonserino- ela riu- mas é claro que é a melhor casa, já que agora tem a minha presença.

-Quem é sonserina agora?

-EU E COM HORGULHO, imagina estar sentada na mesa da grifinória agora? Iria ter um ataque!

-Pensei que não se importasse com a casa- sorriu Scorpius

-Menti! Queria cair na sonserina para provar que não sou minha mãe, e que sei me virar sozinha! Alem do mais, essa casa é um luxo! Só tem gente de atitude, e sagazes, eu preciso que alguém alem do Alvo consiga-me desafiar!

-Eu também menti! Queria vir para cá- confessou Scorpius- Mostrar que os Malfoy mudaram, agora ele são bem melhores, bonitos, do bem e sonserinos

-Não esqueça de por modesto na lista- riu Alvo

Eles riram e comeram, conversaram com os outros sonserinos, que por incrível que pareça, estavam adorando a idéia de ter os dois na casa. "Eles não são como meu pai achava"pensou Rose "cresci ouvindo coisas horríveis sobre essa casa, mas na verdade somos só diferentes. Somos amigáveis, mas temos a língua afiada, e escolhemos os amigos com cuidado. Não confiamos numa pessoa rápido, mas quando confiamos abrimos o mundo. Olhamos para tudo, sempre pensando o melhor jeito de usar-lo para o que quer."

Eles foram dormir roucos, já que eram a mesa que mais gritava, sorridentes e mortos de cansaço. Tanto que nem repararam no salão comunal, deixaria isso para amanhã. Por isso também não repararam na carta na mesa de cabeceira de cada um, com uma letra P marcada no envelope, na cor roxa.

XXXXXXXX

E ai, gostaram? Surto de escritora,vai ser uma grande história, REVIEWS? XINGUEM, ELOGIEM, CRITIQUEM, ESCREVAM COMENTÁRIOS COMPLETAMENTE NO-SENSE mas comentem


	2. acordando

Rose acordou de manhã sem saber onde estava, até que viu suas cortinas verdes brilhantes que encobriam a cama, e abriu um largo sorriso. Levantou da cama, das 4 companheiras apenas uma, além de rose havia acordado. Ela se olhou no espelho, e se assustou com o que viu. "ONDE ESTÁ A ESCOVA DE CABELO?"

Foi tomar um banho [N/A agora vem à parte que eu invento um banheiro, pq a JK nunca se deu o trabalho de dizer como os estudantes tomam banho, ou se só os jogadores e monitores tem esse privilégio] Abriu a porta do banheiro. Ele tinha azulejos prateados, seus Box eram verdes esmeraldas. Ela ligou a água, que veio na temperatura exata que ela queria, e se secou com toalhas macias. "EU AMO A SONSERINA!" pensou Rose, imaginando o porque que o primo Thiago vivia reclamando do banheiro do quarto (e isso não era nada legal de ouvir).

Quando saiu estava muito melhor. O cabelo estava em cachos comportados, e o vermelho se contrastava com o verde do uniforme. As companheiras ainda não tinham acordado. Rose pegou o material, um livro para ler, e, pois tudo na mochila bege. Olhou bem para mochila e pensou que ela ficaria melhor verde.

-Verdius- sussurrou sacudindo a varinha

A mochila ganhou um tom esverdeado, e ela sorriu satisfeita. Ela andou até a porta, e se virou para o quarto, foi quando viu o envelope na cabeceira...

Alvo acordou feliz de manhã. Levantou cantarolando baixinho e foi tomar um banho. O Banheiro tinha azulejos em vários tons verdes e os boxes são prateados.

"COMO THIAGO PODE RECLAMAR DISSO?".

Depois de trocado, com o uniforme verde ele fez questão de acordar scorpius.

Alvo chacoalhou o amigo e fez de tudo para acordar ele sem acordar os outros..

"ELE DORME QUE NEM UMA PEDRA... e se eu ..."

Os olhos de Alvo brilharam, isso nunca era um bom sinal.

Ele chegou perto da orelha do amigo e sussurou.

-oi rose! Que surpresa! O que? Você acha o scorp lindo dormindo...

Nesse minuto Scorpius pulos da cama disendo:

-ROSE!

Alvo começou a rir em silencio.

-NÃO TEVE GRASSA CARA!

-Teve sim- disse Alvo- e ela gosta de Isis, rosas laranjas e tulipas roxas.

-ÃH?- Malfoy não tinha entendido nada

-Quando for sair com a minha prima... ela gosta dessas flores... Isis, rosas laranjas e tulipas roxas.

O loiro ficou vermelho

-Eu não vou sair com a Rose!

-TA, eu vou fingir que acreditei.

Scorp bateu no amigo e foi tomar um banho.

"O banheiro é como meu pai disse"

Depois de pronto ele e o alvo estavam quase saindo o quarto quando o loiro foi pegar a pena e achou uma carta.

Alvo também.

Ao mesmo tempo nas três cartas apareceu escrito como por uma mão invisível: SÓ ABRAM QUANDO OS TRÊS ESTIVEREM JUNTOS.

Rose correu para baixo, os meninos também.

-Meninos...vocês receberam...

-uma carta misteriosa? -completou o Malfoy

-Sim- disse Alvo

-Esperem...-avisou rose- vamos... esperar, quando não tiver ninguém por perto.

O olhar dos três passou pelo INCRIVEL salão.

Todos os sofás e poltronas eram verdes escuras, as almofadas, prateadas. Havia um grande emblema da sonserina na parede, uma tapeçaria de um castelo medieval e em cima da lareira havia foto de um homem de uns 48 anos, loiro, e bonito, com um olhar misterioso, com o nome escrito em ouro SALASAR SLYTTERIN.

-Então... depois do café da manha temos uma hora livre antes das aulas, nos encontramos no quarto de vocês-disse rose altoriatária

-Porque não no seu- disse alvo indignado

-PORQUE meninos não podem ir ao quarto das meninas- disseram rose e scorp em coro perfeito.

Ambos ficaram impressionados.

-Você leu Hogwarts uma hisória scorp?

-Li! Achei que fosse o único aluno que tivesse lido isso!

-Eu também!

-OK, odeio interromper o encontro de vocês mas vamos tomar café? Eu to com fome!

Xxxxxxxxxx

E AI? Cap curto, espero que gostem comentem plissss

bjss


	3. mais problemas

_-__Eu também!_

_-OK, odeio interromper o encontro de vocês mas vamos tomar café? Eu to com fome!_

Ambos ficaram muito vermelhos, mas seguiram pra tomar café.

-O que será a carta?- murmurou Rose.

-Eu não sei... Mas seria melhor não comentar isso até à hora de abrir.- respondeu Alvo.

Os três chegaram ao salão, Rose sorriu pra mesa da grifinória, onde seu primo estava sentado.

-Oi Thiago- ela acenou e foi dar um abraço

-Não falo com traidoras sonserinas- ele disse seco.

-Como?

-Você ouviu.

-Que RIDICULO, eu achei que você fosse mais inteligente!

-Eu pensei que você não fosse burra.

Rose lançou um olhar mortal ao primo.

-Pelo menos eu não durmo com o macacão rosa da prima.

As pessoas em volta que tinham parado para olhar, começaram a rir. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, sorrindo. Virou sai pra mesa da Sonserina.

-Grifinórios idiotas- ela chegou bufando

-Bom dia pra você também- sorriu o monitor da sonserina- Não liga, eles vivem reclamando que a gente é tem preconceito, e agem assim.

-Nem me fale- completou um quartanista

-Vocês devem ser Alvo, Rose, e Scorpius certo?- disse uma menina de cabelos pretos

-Sim, e você?- disse alvo sorrindo encantado

-Clarina, mas me chamem de Clari.

-Prazer.

-Não se junte com eles Clarina- disse uma voz arrogante- Eles são POTTER e WEASLEY, gentalha sabe?

-E essa é Rinja- disse Clari revirando os olhos- Não ligue pra ela, é só aquelas populares idiotas.

Raji era morena, de pele e cabelo. Os olhos Verdes água. Sua roupa devia ser uns 3 números menor, do que ela deveria usar.

-Cala a boca Clarina!

-Ou o que? Vai contar pra mamãe?

Raji virou e saiu andando com duas meninas atrás.

-Sua irmã?- perguntou Rose

-Infelizmente.

-Vocês não se parecem- constatou Alvo

-Felizmente

Os quatro riram. E começaram a coversar. Clari não tinha nada a ver com a prima. Alvo parecia encantado com ela, mas logo voltou ao normal, e der repende o papo passou pra quadribol. Logo se percebeu que Clari não era fã de jogar quadribol, mas adorava assistir. Seus pais eram muito rigorosos, e ela fazia treino todo o dia em casa, mas não pretende entrar no time. Rose comentou sobre um jogador especialmente bonito com Clari, que suspirou. Os meninos fizeram cara de nojo, e começaram a ter uma conversa própria.

-QUE NOJO ALVO- gritou Rose der repente olhando pro primo

Scorpius sorria, em volta de Alvo havia um punhado de gente rindo. Ele estava com duas toradas enfiadas no nariz (de algum jeito) e estava tentando por a terceira.

-SR. POTTER- gritou Minerva

-Tia Mimi!- sorriu Alvo

Minerva soltou um olhar de puro ódio. É claro que Minerva já tinha ido inúmeras vezes tomar chá na casa dele, e já o pegara bebe no colo, mas na escola, são professora e aluno.

-Menos 5 pontos da sonserina pela gracinha

-O QUE?

-Boa alvo!- disse um Scorpius dando um tapa na cabeça dele.

Naquele momento chegou o correio coruja.

Uma carta caiu na cabeça de Rose, era do pai dela, ela abriu e leu.

_Querida Rose_

_Como vai ai em Hogwarts? Tenho certeza que gostou do sal__ã__o comunal da Grifin__ó__ria...Sua m__ã__e est__á__ aqui mandando eu escrever que você pode n__ã__o ter ca__í__do na Grifin__ó__ria, o que eu duvido, mas em qualquer caso, espero que esteja gostando do sal__ã__o da Grifin__ó__ria/ Corvinal._

_Se divirta e ganhe bastantes pontos pra estraçalhar a sonserina. Vou repetir novamente, embora saiba que você nunca me desobedece (Rose riu nessa parte), FIQUE LONGE DO MALFOY ._

_Caso fique com fome entre as aulas, peça pra que Thiago a leve pra cozinha, é s__ó__ fazer c__ó__cegas na pêra. Sua m__ã__e est__á__ aqui gritando comigo, e me lançando aquele olhar do mal dela, me mandando escrever pra você estudar, tirar boas notas, e principalmente n__ã__o quebrar regras, mas eu sei que você j__á__ ia fazer isso._

_Caso você chegue em casa pro natal, e veja que seu pai est__á__ surdo, culpe sua m__ã__e, seu irm__ã__o, e sua prim. Ela alias, quer que eu escreva pra pedir que você... Mandar uma tanta de privada pra ela... Por algum motivo... Ela diz pra perguntar pros gêmeos _[N/A não suporto a morte de Fred, então ele está vivo nessa fic]_, mas eu nem quero saber. Hugo quer que você bata com força no Thiago... também n__ã__o sei porque... deve ter alguma coisa haver com fato do cabelo roxo do seu irm__ã__o... E é isso se divirta na grifin__ó__ria (eu te conheço bem, você é igual a sua m__ã__e, vermelha e dourada)._

_Beijos_

_Papai (E mam__ã__e, E Lilian Luna E Hugo e... HUGO SOLTA A VARINHA DO PAPAI)_

-Meu pai é um idiota- rose mururou- como eu faço pra explicar que eu estou na sonserina?

-Do mesmo jeito que eu.-sorriu Hugo com uma carta na mão também- diga: papai e mamãe, eu estou na sonserina. Beijos, e mandem bolinhos.

-Mas o Tio Harry e a Tia Gina entendem que você podia cair na sonserina! Seu nome é inspirado em um! Mas o _meu_ pai nunca vai entender.

-Espere só pra contar que você desobedeceu ele- disse o loiro com a carta dela na mão- Você nunca desobedeceu a uma regra?

-Dá isso aqui- ela puxou a carta da mão dele- Você acha que eu sou burra de dizer que desobedeci? AHÃ, ele nem sabe metade da minha vida, olha ele acha que eu sou uma grifinoriana!

-Eu gosto do Tio Rony- comentou Alvo.

-É por que você, ele e o Hugo passam o dia comendo.

-Senhorita Weasley; Senhor Potter, será que os dois poderiam me acompanhar na minha sala?

-Claro Tia.. Quero dizer... Professora Minerva- escorregou Rose

-Sr. Malfoy seria bom se viesse também.

Os três se olharam e seguiram a professora. Chegaram à entrada da sala da diretora.

-Sapos de chocolate- a gárgula girou mostrando uma passagem. Eles entraram e sentaram nas cadeiras. Apenas dois diretores/quadros estavam acordados Alvo Dumbledore e Severo Snape.

-Outro Potter?- reclamou Snape- Era só o que me faltava, primeiro dia de aula, e um potter, uma Weasley e um Malfoy na sala da diretora. Só pode ser carma... Vai ter que se esforçar, se quiser bater o recorde do seu pai, Potter, ele conseguiu perder ponto pra casa antes do ano letivo começar... e ainda ganhou a taça das casas...

-Ele é severo Snape? O Herói do meu pai? Eu pensei em alguém menos rabugento.- murmurou Alvo- Prazer Snape, sou Alvo Severo Potter

-Potter deu o nome do filho em minha homenagem?

-Viu Severo- disse Dumbledore sorrindo

-Ok...ok... E vocês devem ser...

-Rose Weasley

-Scorpius Malfoy.

-Se mataram no refeitório? Espera que uniforme verde é esse? O POTTER E A WEASLEY ESTÃO NA SONSERINA?

-É...- disseram os primos juntos.

-Potter de bom gosto, Wealey na sonserina... O que mais, você te um irmão Weasley não ruivo e ficou amiga do Malfoy?

-É

-O mundo tá perdido... Potter, você está a salvo, o seu pai parece não ter preconceito contra sonserinos, Weasley eu sugiro você fugir, e levar o jovem Malfoy com você pra evitar estourar a terceira guerra.

-Severo acalmesse!- disse Minerva severa.

- Alvo, Rose- a professora se tornou mais intima- Sr. Malfoy... Eu os chamei aqui por uma questão... Os envelopes que receberam ontem a noite, e que, espero, ainda não abriram.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

E AI? Cap meio curtinho, eu sei que demorei pra postar, mas eu postei, então ai está! Espero que gostem.

REVIEWS? Tá bem pequeno o numero de pessoas que comentam, então eu só posto quando mais de 4 pessoas comentarem até lá...

RESPOSTA DOS COMETÁRIOS:

**Carol:** Alvo é sempre Alvo! KKKK espero que goste do capitulo. KISS

**Aneleeh:** A carta fica pro próximo capitulo (sim eu sou do mal) sinto muitooo espero que goste KISS :D

**[pessoa sem nome]** Aqui está, mas eu só inclui mais problema, num resolvi nenhum :P espero que goste kiss


	4. Chapter 4

_- Alvo, Rose- a professora se tornou mais intima- Sr. Malfoy... Eu os chamei aqui por uma questão... Os envelopes que receberam ontem a noite, e que, espero, ainda não abriram._

Os olhos castanhos da professora faiscaram azuis. Os 3 deram um passo pra traz e trocaram olhares assustados.

-Sem querer ser rude professora – dia Scorpius desconfiando – mas nos foi dado instruções de abrir apenas quando estivermos sozinhos.

-Não seja tolo jovem Malfoy! Abram!- a voz da professora soava doce.

-Tia mimi, acho que seria melhor abrirmos antes, e depois te contarmos.

- NÃO... quero dizer... alvo o melhor seria abrirmos juntos.

Rose deu um passo pra traz

-Mimi, qual foi a primeira coisa que eu disse pra você? – a menina perguntou desconfiada

-ora..- a professora soava frio e sua voz não era mais tão decidida – mimi é claro

Rose sorriu tranqüila, como se tudo tivesse se resolvido.

-Resposta errada PETRIFICUS TOTALLIS – gritou a ruiva

A professora ficou dura e começou a cair, antes de tocar no chão desparece. O trio olha desesperado para onde estava a minerva segundos atrás

-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ WEASLEY?- gritou Scorpius.

-PRIMEIRO, MEU NOME É ROSE E NÃO WEASLEY, segundo a primeira palavra que eu disse pra verdadeira minerva foi sonserina.

Alvo franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Jura? Sempre achei que tinha sido mimi!

Rose riu

-Não, é que a minerva disse isso pro papai não dar um ataque. A verdade é que eu sempre ouvi o papai reclamando dos sonserinos. Dês de pequena, e como todos eles são comensais. Então eu meio que gravei a palavra sonserina na mente.

- Como seu pai vai reagir quando souber que você é da sonserina?- disse scorpius

-Não sei! - disse ruiva com sinceridade – mas acho q já está na hora de abrirmos o envelope.

Os meninos concordaram e foram e direção a porta. Antes de chegarem lá, porem, minerva reapareceu, seus olhos brilhavam azuis, e seu coque estava com vários fios pra fora. Tinha a varinha empunhada. E um sorriso diabólico no rosto

-Não tão rápidos queridos - ela disse com uma voz acida – quero o envelope!

Todos os três estavam pálidos. E soavam frio. Não havia saída, alem de dar a carta para a professora demoníaca. Alvo olhou para Snape e Dumbledore, que olhavam a cena com paciência. O menino estava prestes a ceder. Petrificado.

Já Rose tinha sacado a varinha, sua mão tremendo. Scorpius olhou pro vaso ao seu lado, e rapidamente o atirou na minerva. Minerva o reduziu em pó antes mesmo de chegar ao seu rosto. Durante esse momento de distração Scorpius pula em cima da Rose [n/A :D ] e manda alvo ataca, mas erra a mira. Rose lança outro petrificus nela, mas dessa vez eles não ficam na sala para ver o que acontece.

O trio continua a correr, até a sala da sonserina.

Só quando se vêem seguros no salão comunal eles param para respirar.

- O que foi aquilo?- disse Alvo tremendo de susto

-Não sei – disse scorpius num suspiro – mas eu espero que os outros professores não tentem nos matar também...

-Não era minerva- disse rose

-JURA? - alvo virou pra ela sarcástico – como chegou a tal conclusão? Foi quando a nossa tia ficou com olhos brilhando azul, foi quando ela deu um sorriso diabólico ou quando ela tentou atacar a gente?

- Só estou dizendo que tem algo poderoso por trás disso aqui- ela disse apontando pro envelope.

-Rose tem rasão- disse scorpius,- eu acho melhor queimarmos

- Queimar? Ta zuando- disse alvo – pra que? Pra nunca sabermos o que tem lá? Não mesmo, agora que eu quero mesmo ler isso! Deve ser importante! Talvez a formula da imortalidade ou...

- Alvo, faz um favor a nos e CALA A SUA BOCA- disse Rose – scorp tem razão, não vamos dar conta, pelo que aconteceu agora, isso deve ser algo tão poderoso que poderia trazer de volta o que nossos pais tentaram destruir durante 7 anos,. VOLDEMORT

- Ou pode ser apenas a receita da cerveja amanteigada do três vassoras- riu alvo

Rose bateu no primo.

-AI- ele berrou

-Isso não é brincadeira alvo- disse Scorpius – não acho uma boa abrirmos

-Nem eu – disse Rose

-A qualé?- disse Alvo- cadê a coragem de grifinória de vocês?

-Alvo... NOS SOMOS DA SONSERINA- gritou Rose

- Então cadê a audácia de sonserino? Eu vou abrir, mas eu não vou conseguir fazer sozinho. Vocês vão me deixar sozinho tentando salvar o mundo, vão? Pense no pobre mundo! Eu sozinho... Não vai dar certo!

Alvo colocou a mão dele no ar, com a palma virada pra baixo, como aquelas coisas de time.

Rose suspirou.

-Ok alvo, juntos

A menina pois sua mão em cima da de Alvo e olhou pra Scorpius.

-Vocês são doidos, -scorpius disse, sorrindo, e colocou a mão em cima da de Rose.

-Então somos como...O grupo incrivelmente lindo?– disse alvo

-Não! Algo como...- disse Rose

- Trio prateado – completou Scorpius.

-Trio prateado?- perguntou Alvo

-É! Seus pais são conhecidos como o trio dourado, então somos o trio prateado.

-Genial- riu Rose – Trio prateado?

-Trio prateado- sorriu Alvo

-Trio prateado – disse o loiro

-Podemos abrir o envelope agora?- sorriu Alvo esperançoso.

- Sim Alvo – riu Malfoy – venham vamos pro nosso quarto.

O trio subiu pro quarto dos meninos. E Rose riu da bagunça que eles já tinham conseguido fazer.

-Gente- disse Alvo com uma voz estranha – essa conversa me deixou com vontade de ir ao banheiro... e eu acho q vai demorar.

-Ai que nojo alvo!- gritou Rose – vai logo!

-Ok, então vê se vocês não aprontam nada ai sozinhos, ai no quarto que eu to indo.

Ambos ficaram vermelhos até a raiz dos cabelos.

-Então – Scorpius puxou assunto – Sua família é realmente odiadora da sonserina?

-É como se você fosse pra grifinória, seus pais não iriam ficar bravos?

-Na verdade não. Decepcionados provavelmente, não bravos.

-Como? Eu sempre achei que os Malfoy eram uma família rígida, que odeia nacidos trouxas e são todos da sonserina.

-Éramos. Mas meu pai meio que mudou as regras de lá... quebrou um bando de tradições. Tipo, minha mãe é mestiça. A avó da minha mãe é trouxa. Meu avó ficou furioso quando soube. Mas como ele está preso, não faz muita diferença.

-Meu pai precisa ouvir isso! – riu Rose- ele vive dizendo que seu pai é um idiota e tudo mais.

-Mas meu pai provavelmente vai sustar se souber que meus amigos são a Weasley e o Potter... Ai é outro problema.

-É, acho que eu vou fugir de casa quando voltar de férias... posso ir morar na sua? Seu pai parece mais legal que o meu.

-Claro! Será muito legal ter você em casa nas férias! É só meu pai não te atacar que tudo bem.

-Pensando melhor, nos poderíamos fugir pra algum lugar que não inclua nossos pais.

-Nos?

Rose corou

-Nos, eu você e o Alvo.

-A! Claro- o loiro parecia desapontando.

- Você torce pra que time de quadribol?- sorriu weasley

-União de puddlemere

-E eu começando a gostar de você! Que falta de bom gosto! – brincou Rose- Chudley Cannons é MIL vezes melhor!

-Que? Você tá meio mal! Puddlemere ganha de lavada de vocês!

Rose olhou pra scorpius rindo, e foi quando seus olhos se incontrarem. O marrom e o cinza azulado. Eles ficaram só se olhando.

"O que eu estou fazendo?" foi o primeiro pensamento dela "encarando os olhos dele sem falar nada e... que olhos lindos"

"O que está acontecendo?" pensou o loiro "isso não faz sentido! Eu estou olhando esses olhos castanhos, com um pequeno toque de verde nos lados, emoldurados em longos Cílios..."

Rose foi quem interrompeu a ligação, abaixando os olhos com um sorriso tímido nos lábios, colocando um cacho do cabelo muito ruivo atrás da orelha e olhando pro chão.

-Então – uma voz veio do banheiro – O que aconteceu enquanto eu sai? Espera! Eu n quero detalhes, não estou a fim de vomitar.

-Alvo!- disse scorpius – não ouve nada!

Alvo olhou para sua prima vermelha e sorrindo.

-Ahã. Tá. Vamos abrir o envelope ou ficar aqui até eu provar que tenho razão?

Cada um pegou o seu.

-Ok – disse o loiro- no três a gente abre. 1

-2 –disse Rose

-3 –terminou Alvo.

E eles abriram o envelope.

_Jovens sonserinos_

_A missão que lhes concedo é de grande porte, e vocês as aceitaram a penas abrindo esse envelope. Não quero dar mais detalhes, caso essas cartas caiam em mãos erradas. Dentro de um dos envelopes, há um vira tempo difente. Vocês notarão que ele muda de cor. Coloque o cordão no pescoço dos três ao mesmo tempo, e gire a ampulheta APENAS 7 VEZES no sentido ANTI-HORARIO._

_Até logo_

_AP_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Capitulo horrível prometo que posto mais logoooo

E os comentários, mtoo obrigada! Respondo na próxima ok? Mas fico realmente feliz em saber que vc gostam! Espero que curtam e por favor COMENTEM!


	5. Chapter 5

_Jovens sonserinos_

_A missão que lhes concedo é de grande porte, e vocês as aceitaram a penas abrindo esse envelope. Não quero dar mais detalhes, caso essas cartas caiam em mãos erradas. Dentro de um dos envelopes, há um vira tempo difente. Vocês notarão que ele muda de cor. Coloque o cordão no pescoço dos três ao mesmo tempo, e gire a ampulheta APENAS 7 VEZES no sentido ANTI-HORARIO._

_Até logo_

_AP_

Os sonserinos se olharam, e Alvo pegou o Vira tempo dourado. Assim que o objeto tocou as mãos de Alvo, a areia mudou de bege para verde escuro, e o dourado passou a ser prateado, com pequenos detalhes azuis.

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

—Nós vamos mesmo fazer isso? —Perguntou rose aflita

— Já estamos aqui não é? — sorriu scorpius.

Alvo colocou o cordão no pescoço dos amigos, o cordão ficou vermelho, mas o vira tempo continuava verde e prata. Ambos ficaram rubros, e alvo sorriu safado, colocando a corrente em volta do próprio pescoço. O cordão ficou azul. Rose girou a ampulheta 7 vezes no sentido anti –horário, eles sentiram um puxão pelo ombigo os arrastando para dentro do vira tempo. Os três desmairaram

Quando abriram os olhos estavam no mesmo local.

—Ai que dor de cabeça — murmurou Alvo

—Onde estamos —perguntou Scorpius

— No quarto de vocês —disse Rose irritada — isso não funciona pra nada, deve ter cido uma pegadinha...

Eles, decepcionados viraram foram andando até a porta.

—Espera —Disse Scorpius indo até a cama dele — Isso não estava aqui antes.

Ele pegou um porta retrato que tinha 4 fotos: Uma dele, do Alvo, e da rose se abraçando na neve, e pareciam ter 12 anos. Na segunda eles estavam com cerca de 14 anos, Alvo e Scorpius tomavam uma cerveja amanteigada e riam muito. Ao lado do loiro, rose fazia a mesma coisa, do lado de Alvo havia uma menina parecida com Clari, a sonserina que eles conversaram ontem. Quem tirara a foto era ma menina muito ruiva, de cabelos lisos, que logo, scorpius descobriria ser a Lilian, prima de Rose. Lili havia enfeitiçado a câmera para bater a foto no momento certo.

A terceira foto Scorpius estava deitado no sofá da casa dele, se entupindo de pipoca. Sua cabeça estava no colo de Rose, e Alvo sentara numa poltrona próxima. No ouro sofá, alguém parecido com Draco, sorria para uma mulher de cabelos bem crespos e castanhos, e junto com uma de cabelos loiros, que era a mãe de scorpius, conversavam.

A, ultima porem , foi a foto que mais chamou atenção do loiro. Ele e rose estavam nos campos de Hogwarts na neve, e se beijavam apaixonadamente. A pessoa atrás da câmera ria, mas os dois parecias não ligar, eles ficavam entre se beijando, se abraçando e andando de mãos dadas. Havia uma pequena legenda em baixo da foto: _Para o melhor amigo, e o melhor namorado que eu poderia querer. Sempre sua, Rose._

—O que é isso? —perguntou Rose

Scorpius tentou esconder o porta retrado quádruplo, vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos, mas Alvo pegou.

—Quando tiramos essa foto? — perguntou Alvo, se referindo a primeira foto, depois foi seguindo enrugando o rosto. —O que a tia mione tá fazendo conversando com seu pai scorp? E...

Ele parou vendo a ultima foto e abriu um sorriso.

—EU DISSE!

Rose puxou o porta retrato da mão de Alvo. E começou a olhar as fotos. Chegou na ultima e suas orelhas ficaram da cor dos cabelos, seguido por sua cara, quase roxa.

—É...bem... — ela murmurou sem olhar nos olhos do loiro.

—É — ele disse sem graça

— Então...—Rose disse baixinho.

—Bom , esse é um futuro...

—É — Ela sorriu um pouquinho.

—Bom dia —Disse uma voz abrindo a porta — Desculpem o atraso!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Posto o resto ainda esse fim de semana! Desculpa por tudo, e pelamordosdeuses comentem!

Tenho que dizer que eu fiquei realmente feliz com os comentários! Mesmo! Obrigada a me incentivarem a continuar! A sim! Antes de terminar eu queria fazer umas propagandas :p

. .net/s/7267247/1/Uma_Viagem_No_Tempo da **!** É uma sobre Harry, Gina, Rony e mione indo no tempo dos marotos, promete ser uma boa fic!

A escritora **Tatalindx**que escreve mtoo bem, e ficou meio sumida no Fanfiction, mas já ta voltando :D

Também a escritora **Anaeevee** que tem histórias SUPER engraçadas, de HP, gatos guerreiros, Cronicas dos Kane, e narnia! (pessoa variada)

Tem a fic: **poison red** que é ótima! Do casal Rose e Scorpius

Quem quiser que eu "promova" fica aki é só mandar o link :p embora eu não seja famosa, uma propagandinha vai bem né?

**Respostas do capitulo 3:**

SandraP – espero q continue gostando!

: que bom que gostou! E snape é snape né?

Kandra: que bom! Continue seguindo :D

Bia: obrigadaaaaa espero que continue lendo..

**Respostas do capitulo 4 :D**

Sophie Stevens : AIIIIIIIII pirei quando li sua review! Jura? Obrigadaaaaaa eu vou tentar postar antes viu? Nossa espero que continue gostando!

**Biazinha: **alvo é alvo né? Kkkk espero que gosteee

**Tatalindx**** :** tataaaa o que eu faço com vc? Vc é minha melhor leitora e uma das mais malucas? Eu posso te adorar mais? Esperooo que continue gostando e POSTA SUA HISTÓRIA ou em tenho um treco.. huft... e, como vai o Nico? Gato como sempre? Beijos lindaaaaa

: o AP fica pra próxima, mas ainda esse fim de semana eu posto viu? Beijos! P.s. espero q tenha gostado da propaganda :p


	6. Finalmente AP

Ok ok eu sei, eu falei que iria postar a uma semana atrás, mas eu não consegui... culpem minha mãe, e o tumblr. É que eu só consigo escrever a noite, eu não sei porque, e a noite eu fico no tumblr, e quando eu decido escrever minha mãe me manda dormir... é eu vou postar mais rápido, desculpem! Mas a boa noticia é que essa fic tem capa agora! Vale a pena ver:

http: / i1202 . photobucket . com/albums/ bb374 / Ninakst / . jpg (é só tirar os espaços)

Espero que gostem do capitulo! E por favor não me matem!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—_Bom dia —Disse uma voz abrindo a porta — Desculpem o atraso!_

Um menino bonito, com 16 anos, cabelos pretos e olhos verdes vivos entrou sorrindo galanteador no quarto. Vestia um uniforme da sonserina, e havia jogado a sua mala na cama.

— Alvo? — Perguntou Rose franzindo as sobrancelhas — o que houve com você?

—Fiquei mais gato. — O Alvo do futuro sorriu.

Alvo de 11 anos sorriu para sua figura mais velha.

—Então você é AP?

—Não exatamente, é uma parceria minha e do velho Dumbledore.

— Como se Dumbledore está morto? — Perguntou Scorpius

— Eu vou explicar tudo... vejo que já acharam o porta-retrato que minha querida priminha aqui deu pra meu melhor amigo... Se bem que priminha já não seja uma boa definição, de_ inha _a Rose não tem nada.

Alo sorriu muito malicioso, e Rose ergueu uma sombrancelha

—A Rose não importa agora! — disse o Alvo do passado — Como vai minha vida?

—Perfeita: — disse o sonserino mais velho — gatas, encrencas, gatas, amigos, gatas, mais encrencas, gatas...

Os alvos riram, mas Rose se limitou a rolar os olhos.

—Scorpius também estava assim, até que ele se arranjou com a Rose, ai ele não sai com mais nenhuma gata — disse Alvo do futuro sorrindo para o loiro.

Ele e Rose ficaram muito vermelhos.

—Venham, eu tenho que explicar tudo pra vocês

Os sonserinos olharam alvo ir até o armário dele e empurrar o móvel com um feitiço. Atrás do armário, havia apenas uma parede de pedra, como esperado.

—Vocês primeiro — Sorriu o alvo-de-16-anos

O trio se olhou confuso. E o Alvo do futuro sorriu.

—O que estão esperando? Ok, eu vou primeiro.

Então o jovem andou em direção a parede, pela qual ele simplesmente passou, como se houvesse uma passagem. Os meninos olharam para aquilo, se lembrando da plataforma 9 3/4 e seguiram o sonserino mais velho. Uma sensação estranha passou pelo corpo do trio, como se eles estivessem indo pra frente no tempo, e ao mesmo tempo voltando. A cabeça deles girava, e por um momento tudo parecia azul, de pois verde, ficou vermelho, ai foi pra prata, e então amarelo. E Então preto, e depois bronze, então dourado. Eles fecharam os olhos com força, e sentiram o corpo girar e rodar. Der repente tudo parou, e eles abriram os olhos. Tudo ainda parecia girando, mas era só a sensação do enjoou. Todos estavam pálidos, e semi - conscientes. A visão começou a focar algo, e eles começaram a ter noção de onde estavam.

Era uma sala de pedra, com uma tapeçaria de um vira-tempo. Tinha um sofá e 3 poltronas. Perto de uma lareira, um tapete verde, e fotos espalhada pelas paredes. Algumas dos três, algumas dos avós do Alvo, e por ai vai.

—Bem, vocês vão ter tempo para curtir a sala depois. —Disse o Alvo do futuro sério. Rose achou que fora uma das únicas vezes que vira o primo sério— Houve alguns problemas. Basicamente, o vira tempo que vocês tem ai, _costumava_ ser o único, mas parece que Voldemort estava trabalhando em uma copia...

—E onde entramos nessa ? —interrompeu Alvo.

—Deixa eu terminar — disse o Alvo mais velho — ...E quando meu pai o matou ele, o vira-tempo estava quase terminando. Bom, era de se esperar que ele tivesse sido achado, depois de quase 26 anos que Voldemort caiu, mas ele nunca foi visto. Temos teorias que ele deixou com um de seus começais. Mas o importante é que o vira-tempo agora funciona, com alguns erros. Com a magia certa, ele pode ser rastreado, e, ele só pode ser tocado por comensais, ou pelo sangue dos filhos daqueles que desafiaram o lorde. Ou seja Nós. É claro que há vários outros filhos de pessoas que desafiaram o lorde, nossos pais por exemplo poderiam fazer isso, mas quanto mais velha é uma pessoa, mas difícil se torna voltar pro seu tempo. Sem contar que eles podiam mudar alguma coisa q aconteceu com eles...

—Vai direto ao ponto Alvo — pediu Rose.

—Ok ok apressadinha. Basicamente os comensais estão bagunçando o tempo e vocês tem que deter-los.

—E porque vocês não fazem isso? —Perguntou Rose — Alunos mais velhos e mais experientes?

—Você não ouviu que quanto mais velho pior? Alem do mais... nossos pais descobriram e... pegaram nosso vira-tempo... 5 vezes.. Dizendo que era muito perigoso...

—5 vezes? — Os três falaram surpresos

— É, que toda vez que agente perdia, tínhamos que invadir o gabinete do papai, voltar no tempo e dar a ampulheta para um nosso eu mais novo... sabe o vira-tempo tem algumas regras...

—E só sobrou a gente?

—é.

Eles se olharam

—Seremos, tipo heróis, só que sem ninguém saber?

—É — disse alvo baixinho

—E qual é a graça de ser um herói se ninguém te salda nem nada? — comentou Scorpius — Eu não vou poder usar isso pra ganhar um bom emprego depois, e ninguém vai dizer "nossa como eles são poderosos, os novos heróis do mundo bruxo"

—Claro que não! Nós nunca teríamos entrado nesse se não ganhássemos nada! Quando conseguirmos fazer tudo voltar ao normal, vamos fazer todooo mundo saber, ai seremos os heróis e tudo mais. Vocês tem até amanhã pra decidir.

Eles concordaram, colocaram a corrente em volta deles, giraram a apulheta 7 vezes no sentido horário e voltaram para o quarto dos meninos.

—Vou pro meu quarto — disse Rose — preciso pensar sozinha.

Dizendo isso ela abraçou o primo, e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Scorpius. E antes dela ver o qual vermelho ele ficou ela saiu correndo.

—Se deu bem em loiro?— Riu Alvo — Bom, eu acho que vou tirara um cochilo e por as ideias no lugar.

Alvo se tacou na cama e em segundos estava dormindo. Scorpius olhou para a própria mão, onde havia a foto dele e da Rose. Ele sorriu internamente. O seu eu futuro iria enteder...

O loiro se deitou e teve um noite com sonhos cheios de cabelos ruivos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

Espero que tenham gostado, eu vou tentar publicar mais rápido ok? Um beijo ENORME a todos que comentaram. E para os que colocaram em alert sem comentar, um beijo enorme também, mas será que vocês podem comentar?

E tenham paciência comigo, eu n consigo publicar tão rápido.. desculpem!

Me mandem comentários falando que amam, odeiam, o que melhorar, oq acharam da capa... QUALQUER COISA

Mil beijos

RESPOSTAS DOS COMETÁRIOS:

**Sophie Stevens**** : **obrigadaa linda! Eu adorei escrever sobre as fotos, e eu planejo mtaaa bagunça pra esses 2 :D

**Ines Granger Black**: eu SEMPRE tenho preguiça de logar :p que bom que gostou e SEJA BEM VINDA a minha fic :D espero que continue gostando, contente o q vc REALMENTE achou por favor! Beijos

**Tatalindx**** :** já respondi, mas tudo bem.. VC ACERTOU? Quem era AP? continue publicando e commentando fofaa MIL BEIJOS  
>2011-09-<p> 


	7. memorias e sonserina

_Alvo se tacou na cama e em segundos estava dormindo. Scorpius olhou para a própria mão, onde havia a foto dele e da Rose. Ele sorriu internamente. O seu eu futuro iria enteder..._

_O loiro se deitou e teve um noite com sonhos cheios de cabelos ruivos._

Mas não Rose. Essa andava deitada a uns 30 minutos, sem conseguir tirar o loiro da cabeça. Ela estava confusa. Era cedo demais para ela se apaixonar, mas dês de que aceitara a proposta era como se tivesse passado um longo tempo com ele. Começou a ter lampejos de memórias que ela nunca viveu_. Scorpius e ela gritando um com o outro_, _ela na casa dele_, _o pai zangado._

Rose fechou os olhos com força, tentando afastar as imagens. _Alvo beijando uma menina_, _minerva_, _scorpius beijando alguém da corvinal_, Rose sentiu algo borbulhar dentro dela. _Ela chorando num corredor, ela beijando um menino da grifinória, uma festa, Rony gritando, risadas, luzes, sua mãe na casa dos Malfoy, Rony gritando de novo..._

Ele sufocou um grito, no travesseiro, e abriu os olhos. As imagens pararam de rodar sua cabeça, e ela desmaio de sono.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eram 10 da noite, e rose acordou com a cabeça girando. Com a ideia de beber um copo d'agua Rose se levantou e deu de cara com a carta de seu pai.

—Vou fazer isso hoje... amanha não vai dar... pera que horas são? NÃO eu perdi TODO o dia de aula. NÃO NÃO NÃO.

Xingando a si mesma ela pegou a carta do pai, um pergaminho em branco.

_Pai, mãe e Hugo_

_Tudo bem ai? Aqui está tudo OTIMO, hogwarts é incrível e eu estou doida para poder ver a biblioteca!_

_Alvo e eu estamos na mesma casa! E já fizemos amigos, que parecem super legais! 2 em especial. E avisa o Hugo que eu bato no Thiago._

_Nossa as aulas foram o Maximo, os professores são mtoo legais. Minha casa é uma bagunça, com todo mundo rindo. Por incrível que pareça_

_Beijos _

_Rose._

_p.s. ah é, eu cai na sonserina._

Rose terminou a carta e riu. Só ela sabe assim o pai teria um ataque menor. Olhou para o relógio, faltavam 30 hora para dar o 'sinal de recolher'

Rose vestiu um casaco e saiu do salão comunal, com a carta na mão, indo para o corujal.

Chegando lá, Rose se daparou com um loiro apoiado na janela.

—Oi — ela murmurou baixinho olhando para Scorpius

Ele virou assustado, e vendo a Rose corou levemente.

—Oi, carta pro seu pai?

—É — suspirou a menina cansada. Espero que ele não me mate.

— Você falou sobre nos? —Então ele corou fortemente notado o que tinha falado — quer dizer da nossa amizade?

—NÃO! Uma coisa de cada vez. Vai demorar meses para ele engolir a sonserina.

Scorpius riu

—Eu também não contei.

—Mas seu pai vai entender melhor que o meu —resmungou Rose

—Ou não.

Eles riram enquato Rose mandava sua coruja Lyla (nome de uma constelação) para a própria casa.

—Acho que eu vou dormir mais um pouco Scorp

E ela saiu correndo indo par o dormitório. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, mas logo seguiu os passos dela, só que mais calmamente.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

8 horas da manhã. Casa dos Weasley.

Hermione levantou cedo, vestiu o roupão por cima do pijama e foi fazer o café. Já estava terminando de tomar-lo quando Lyla passa voando pela janela aberta, deixa a carta em cima das panquecas de Hermione e sai para sua 'casa'

Hermione pega animada a carta da filha, indo fazer menção de abrir, quando Hugo e Rony aparecem na cozinha.

—Bom dia mãe! —disse Hugo dando um abraço na mãe e roubando um morango das panquecas

—Bom dia!

Rony se aproxima e da um selinho na mulher.

—Chegou a carta de Rose querido —diz a morena animada.

O ruivo tira a carta das mãos de Hermione e abre o envelope lendo em voz alta:

_Pai, mãe e Hugo_

_Tudo bem ai? Aqui está tudo OTIMO, hogwarts é incrível e eu estou doida para poder ver a biblioteca!_

—Igualzinha a mãe —comentou Rony durante a própria leitura.

_Alvo e eu estamos na mesma casa! E já fizemos amigos, que parecem super legais! 2 em especial. E avisa o Hugo que eu bato no Thiago._

—_YES —_grita o menino, cuja o cabelo ainda tinha um leve tom de roxo

_Nossa as aulas foram o Maximo, os professores são mtoo legais. Minha casa é uma bagunça, com todo mundo rindo. Por incrível que pareça._

—_Como assim? —_perguntou Rony confuso —a grifinória É uma bagunça!

_Beijos _

_Rose._

_p.s. ah é, eu cai na sonserina._

Rony terminou de ler e ficou vermelho.

XXxxxxxxxxxxX

Curtinho, mas logo vem outro

Queria pedir desculpa pela demora, eu realmente me enrolo com as fics, tenho mais 3 fics para trabalhar ALEM dessa, e é a que com certeza eu tenho menos ideia. Sinto muito, mas eu prometo aumentar a frequencia.

Comentam e me digam o q acharam! Podem xingar a vontade! E mais, nas minhas fics vc pode comentar sem tem conta, então VENHAM!

Beijos

Lu Ou laslus


	8. Levicorpus e Ronald

Não me matem! Eu sei, mais de um mês DENOVO. O problema é que eu não tenho ideia para escrever essa fic. Mas eu juro que vou me esforçar! Por favor não me abandonem eu NÃO VOU PARAR A FIC!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_Beijos_

_Rose._

_p.s. ah é, eu cai na sonserina._

_Rony terminou de ler e ficou vermelho."_

—OQUEEEEEEE? —gritou o ruivo.

—O que houve? —perguntou Hermione calmamente.

—O QUE HOUVE? — gritou ele —ELA CAIU NA SONSERINA! FOI ISSO QUE HOUVE!

—E... — disse a morena sem entender nada.

—E QUE A SONSERINA SÓ TEM COBRAS!

—Então nossa filha é uma cobra — respondeu mione dando de ombros e se servindo de mais uma panqueca — e o Alvo também.

—COMO?

—Oras —disse Hugo pela mãe —se ela e o Alvo caíram na mesma casa, e ela está na sonserina, logicamente alvo também está.

—Então é tudo culpa daquele Potter! Sabia que não podíamos confiar em alguém com o nome de um sonserino! Vamos falar com Harry!

Hermione revirou os olhos.

—Tudo bem, eu queria ir pegar aquele vestido emprestado da Gina de qualquer jeito... Hugo quer ir conosco? A Lily deve estar lá!

—Claro! Eu queria mostrar a ela como fazer um novo movimento de Quadribol.

—Como você pode estar tão calma Hermione? —perguntou Rony vermelho — é a SONSERINA! Casa de Voldemort, da Belatriz e pior DO MALFOY!

—Sinceramente Rony, Malfoy e Narcisa lutaram do _nosso_ lado na guerra, Snape salvou nossas vidas durante 7 anos! A Sonserina não é tão ruim! Mas se você insiste em fala com Harry vamos, quem sabe ele não te convence a ver a verdade!

—Ela deve estar na mesma casa do filho do Malfoy! —disse Rony preocupado sem prestar atenção numa palavra da esposa.

—Com sorte eles estão amigos, ou apaixonados! Ai você para de reclamar - murmurou Hugo

—Nem brinca com isso! —retrucou Rony como uma criança — e se você cair na sonserina...

—Vai continuar sendo o mesmo filho para nos — completou Hermione seca.

Rony bufou e Hermione pegou a mão do filho, e eles aparataram para a casa de Harry.

Xxx X xx X xx

Rose levantou da cama cedo. Ela não podia faltar novamente nas aulas. Foi tomar um banho longo, vestiu seu uniforme, e quando estava indo pegar sua mala notou que duas das suas quatro colegas de quarto estavam acordando. Uma era a Clari, a menina que ela ficara amiga ontem de manhã, com belos cabelos pretos e pele clara. A outra ela muito loira e tinha olhos verdes. Ela bem bonita.

—Bom dia Rose —murmurou Clari — não te vi nas aulas ontem

—Bom dia Clari —respondeu Rose —eu estava passando meio mal sabe? Mas agora estou bem

—Que bom! —respondeu a morena sentando na cama — aquela loira lá é minha melhor amiga Elisa. Elisa essa é a Rose.

—Prazer — Sorriu a loira.

—Elisa tem ambos os pais nascidos na polônia, mas ela veio morar na Inglaterra a três anos atrás, e, por sorte, veio morar do lado da minha casa, e por mais sorte ainda, é da sonserina!

Ambas levantaram da cama e foram tomar banho. Rose esperou pacientemente as duas meninas. Quando elas estavam prontas as três saíram descendo as escadas.

—Desculpe falar —disse Elisa —mas eu achava que a família Weasley era toda da grifinória.

Rose deu uma risada.

—E é, sou a ovelha negra!

—Deve ser horrível — murmurou Elisa

—Não — contrario Rose — é incrível! É como se você der repente não pudesse ser comparada com ninguém, pode fazer o que quiser que ninguém dirá " sua mãe faria melhor" por que eu não sou a minha mãe. Sendo da sonserina eu posso fazer o que eu quiser!

Clari deu uma risada

—Eu disse que ela era legal!

Elisa concordou.

—Apróposito —falo a loira —me chame de Lisa.

Rose concordou com a cabeça. Nesse momento, Alvo e Scorpius desceram as escadas conversando.

—Ei meninos —gritou Rose —Essa é a Elisa, uma das minhas companheiras de quarto.

—Prazer. —disse Alvo beijando a mão de Lisa — Alvo Severo Potter.

Elisa riu,

—Se você agir como um cavalheiro assim, vou achar que deveria ter ido para a grifinória.

Alvo fez uma careta.

—Bom eu posso não ser cavalheiro se preferir — então ele sorriu e pegou a Lisa no colo, colocando ela nos ombros como um saco de batatas.

Lisa gritava e ria enquanto ajeitava a saia.

—Você é louco! —disse a loira rindo — não acha muito estranho segurar uma menina que acabou de conhecer no ar como se fossem amigos a tempo?

—Não. —disse ele simplesmente, ainda com ela nos ombros — uma dia seriamos amigos a muito tempo, e eu faria isso em você, então o que mudaria?

Elisa deu uma risada e falou.

—Tem razão! Então não vai se importar se eu fizer isso!

Então ela jogou todo o peso para sua cabeça, como suar pernas estavam na frente de Alvo, ele se desequilibrou e caiu em cima do sofá enquanto Lisa se desvencilhava habilmente das mãos dele, indo parar de pé do outro lado do sofá.

Todos bateram palmas.

—Obrigada — riu Lisa —fiz circo por 4 anos!

—Foi incrível —admitiu Alvo —mas da próxima você não escapa!

Ela apenas empinou o nariz e sorriu marotamente [N/a LOL o meu Word agora aceita essa palavra]

—Desculpa pelo meu primo —riu Rose — esse é meio assim mesmo, e esse é o Scorpius.

—Já nos conhecemos — disse Lisa — mas faz muito tempo né Scorp?

—Faz Lisa! Foi á 5 anos atrás —explicou o loiro —eu fui viajar para polônia e nos encontramos. Nossos pais ficaram meio amigos e nós também. Como você está?

Os loiros se abraçaram e ela respondeu colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

—Eu to ótima!

Os cinco sonserinos foram em direção ao salão principal conversando. Quando chegaram na escada que levava ao salão principal Thiago e alguns Grifinórios caminhavam em direção a mesma escadaria. Rose olhou para o primo, e percebeu que este olhava o grupo, e principalmente ela e Alvo, com desprezo. Rose sorriu docemente para Thiago, e disse para os amigos baixinho:

—Ei! Querem ver uma coisa legal?

Então ela trocou um olhar rapidamente com Alvo, que tinha um brilho de entendimento em suas orbitas verdes.

—Levicorpus! —gritou a ruiva com a varinha apontada para Thiago, no mesmo tempo que Alvo gritava:

—Expelliarmos!

A varinha de Thiago voou da mão dele e foi parar do outro lado do corredor com um baque seco, enquanto o próprio Grifinório era levantado pelas pernas e ficava pendendo de ponta cabeça no ar. Os sonserinos se acabavam de rir quando Thiago gritou:

—ROSE! ALVO! Me tirem daqui!

—Ah... deixa eu ver —falou Rose fingindo pensar — O que nós ganhamos com isso?

Thiago, por um momento, pareceu não saber o que dizer, mas mesmo assim respondeu:

—Eu dou o mapa do maroto para vocês!

—Uh... tentador — riu Alvo mexendo na capa — Mas não.

Então ele tirou um pergaminho velho das vestes e completou a frase do primo.

—Regra numero 1 dos marotos: NUNCA se afaste do mapa.

E dando um sorriso angelicalmente sarcástico Alvo entrou no salão principal, sendo seguido por Rose, Lisa, Clari e Scorpius que ainda davam risada. Os amigos de Thiago pareciam perdidos, segurando risadas e sem saber qual o contra-feitiço que deveriam usar, enquanto os demais alunos passavam apontando e dando risadinhas. Afinal, não era todo o dia que se via **O Thiago Potter**, popular e com fama de pegador pendurado pelos calcanhares era?

Já dentro do salão Lari falou, ainda dando risadas.

—Não que eu não tenha AMADO ver isso, mas não foi meio mal?

—Não —disse Rose se servindo de waffles — ele já fez piores conosco. Sem contar que eu devia essa a Hugo, meu irmão.

—Eu não tenho nada contra ele, —disse clari —mas essa foi de gênio!

Então a menina de uma risada e tomou um gole de suco.

—Foi mesmoo —riu Scorpius — acho que meu pai PAGAVA para ver uma Weasley pendurando um Potter pelos calcanhares!

—Diz pra ele que se ele quiser ver um replay, ele pode vir aqui que fazemos de boa isso de novo — disse alvo com um ar brincalhão, enchendo seu prato de panquecas com cobertura.

Um terceranista da sonseria, com cabelos castanhos cacheados com olhos castanhos escuros que acabara de chegar pergunta para o grupo:

—Vocês têm alguma coisa haver com o Grifinório pendurado pelos calcanhares na escada? —

—Sim —disse rose incerta —por quê?

—Por que eu queria agradecer! — disse o moreno sorrindo — aquele Potter é um idiota completo! Que feitiço vocês usaram?

—Levicorpus —respondeu Alvo — pode usar se quiser, é bem simples, só apontar a varinha e falar.

O menino deu uma risada.

—Pode crer que eu vou usar!

Então saiu andando para se sentar em outro lugar da mesa.

—Acho que arrumaram problemas para o primo/irmão de vocês — disse Lari sorrindo

—É parece que sim —disse Rose despreocupada —ei Scorp, me passa a calda?

E o café de manhã se passou normalmente, e, durante ele, o trio conseguiu esquecer tudo sobre as viagens no tempo e sobre as descobertas do futuro.

**Na casa dos Potter**

Rony, Hermione e Hugo estão parados na soleira da porta de Harry. Mione tocou a campainha e Gina abriu a porta surpresa.

—Mione! Ron! Hugo! Tudo bem? Não sabia que vocês vinham.

—É que meu marido pirou e queria por que queria falar com Harry —disse a morena entediada abraçando a amiga —e o Hugo queria mostrar uma nova manobra com a vassoura.

Nesse momento uma cabeça ruiva (que pertencia a lily) apareceu na porta e correu para o quintal puxando Hugo pela mão.

—Oi tio Rony, Oi tia Mione —disse a menina apresada enquanto ela e o primo iam direto para o pequeno campo de quadribol nos fundos da casa.

As mulheres reviraram os olhos sorrindo, mas Rony estava com uma cara péssima.

—O que houve com ele? — perguntou Gina entrando na casa, sendo seguidos pelos dois.

—Rose —murmurou Mione

—Ah —riu Gina entendendo tudo

A ruiva foi até a cozinha tirar um bolinhos do forno e colocando-os em cima da bancada.

—Harry —gritou Gina — a Mione e o Rony tão aqui!

Harry apareceu descendo as escadas com a camisa ainda com alguns botões abertos

—Oi! —falou o moreno abraçando os amigos — tudo bem?

—Ah —falou Hermione revirando os olhos —Rony esta irritado com a Rose e ele acha que você vai concordar com ele... Gina que bolinhos são esses?

Gina deu uma risada

—Alvo. Ele nos mandou uma enorme carta com 2 linhas. Dizia "Oi pai, mãe e irmã. Eu estou ótimo. Cai na sonserina, a Rose também. Beijos e me mandem bolinhos. P.S. é sério sobre os bolinhos."

Hermione riu, e foi acompanhada por Harry, mas Rony arregalou os olhos.

—E você não vai fazer nada? — disse o ruivo pela primeira vez desde que chegou

—Estou terminando os bolinhos —disse Gina como se fosse óbvio — e Harry está mandando junto os livros de DCAT que ele deixou aqui com um bilhete "Meu pai é o herói do mundo bruxo, minha mãe com 16 anos foi uma das professoras da AD. E eu sou o Maximo. Não preciso de DCAT."

Rony parecia horrorizado. Não sobre o livro de DCAT, mas sobre a falta de reação de ambos sobre o fato do filhos deles residirem da sonserina.

—Eu estou dizendo sobre Alvo estar na sonserina! Vocês não vão fazer nada? —pergunta o ruivo

—Ah... não —falou Harry como se fosse obviu —não a nada o que fazer, e eu sempre soube que ele ia cair lá. Ele é parecido comigo fisicamente, mas nunca faz as mesmas escolhas que eu.

—Então a culpa é SUA — gritou Rony descontrolado —você que enfiou essas ideias loucas da cabeça da rosinha! Foi você!

Todos reviraram os olhos.

—Primeiro —disse Gina — Rosinha o escambau! A menina é tão certinha quando nós quatro JUNTOS. Segundo: se você nunca notou que a menina tinha um gênio... como posso dizer... difícil?

— Terceiro — continuou Harry —por que sempre me culpam? EU derrotei Voldemort com 1 ano, EU abri a camara secreta, EU coloquei meu nome no cálice de fogo, EU pirei e quero causar uma revolução contra o ministério... A culpa não é MINHA Rony, se a sua filha é uma sonserina!

Rony pareceu não absorver nada dos que os amigos disseram.

—Ela está na casa do filho do Malfoy! —falou o ruivo preucupado

—Ah — disse Gina cansada — Ta com Rony. A sua filha corre perigo do Malfoy malvado. Fala SÉRIO. O Malfoy que corre perigo com sua filha por perto!

Harry e Hermione tentaram, em vão, segurar uma risada. Rony estava irritado demais.

—Rony —falou Harry — Vai pra casa, se arruma, toma um café bem forte, e vai pro trabalho. O chefe dos Aurores não vai deixar você faltar por causa disso.

—Você é o chefe da seleção dos Aurores — falou Rony revirando os olhos

—Extamente — falou Harry — e eu vou descontar do SEU salário se você não levantar essa bunda mole do meu sofá novo e relaxar! O trabalho vai ocupar sua mente, temos uma série de assassinatos numa área no sul da Inglaterra e três famílias bruxas desaparecidas perto do condado de Dorset.

Rony levantou a contragosto e aparatou para a própria casa, deixando Mione e Hugo para trás.

—Bom —disse a morena dando de ombros — obrigada. Espero que ele se acalme

Harry riu.

—Mione, você conhece ele tão bem quanto eu. Vai demorar meses, talvez ANOS para que ele se acalme.

Hermione revirou os olhos, mas deu uma risada

—É... Bom... Gina me empresta aquele vestido azul?

Gina sorriu e puxou a amiga para o closet, falando algo de um sapato preto lindo que ia ficar ótimo com aquele vestido. Harry deu de ombros, e saiu para ver a filha e o sobrinho jogarem Quadribol, e talvez, jogar um pouco.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nossa eu mereço todo o tipo de punição. Me perdoam? Eu quero fazer que em 2012 essa fic tenha um cap a cada semana. Na verdade, eu vou tentar fazer isso com TODAS as minhas fics. Eh a minha promeça de fim de ano :p

Ah e o Rony não vai ficar calminho e esperar não! MUAHAHAH.

Se alguém aqui acompanha minha fic: Dramione Just Us. Eu tenho que dar um aviso HORRIVEL. Por um erro a fic foi apagada e eu não tenho todos os capítulos salvos. Se eu vou desistir? NÃO. Eu vou reescrever os caps que eu não tenhos e voltar a postar tudo, espero que tenham paciência, eu juro que eu posto tudo de novo.

Bom um beijo a todos, e comentem por favor, podem comentar sem ter conta! Por favor *carinha fofa

Bom Ano pra vocês! Espero que todas as lágrimas de 2011 se tornem sorrisos e que seus sonhos mais impossíveis se tornem reais. Afinal, a Magia é Real não É?

**nicole Siqueira: **Eu nunca vou abandonar a fic, não se preocupe, uma hora ela acaba sendo postada ;p espero que goste!

**Dama mary potter: **ahhaha o Rony não fez nada... AINDA! Aaah eu tenho planos, o Rony não vai fazer só isso não! Espero que ainda acompanhe a fic O.o

**Ju** que bom! Espero que ainda goste ;)

**Ines G. Black: **Eu cogitei a opção "Inchar e explodir" por que eu achei ela ótima e.e' mas acho que ia ficar meio estranho... mas continue apostando, Rony não vai fazer só isso não. Espero que continue lendo!

**Lu Arce: **Minha criatividade ta no MODE OFF... sinto muito!hahah e eu amo a sonserina também.. mas sou da corvinal! :p espero que goste do cap!


	9. Pansy Poções

Eu poderia culpar a viajem que eu fiz (duas semanas sem net), mas eu ainda não poderia justificar.

Eu só posso dizer que eu não consegui escrever. Eu tentei, mas não saia nada. Espero que vocês gostem dessa cap.

E ignorem minha incapacidade com títulos.

XxXx

Acabado o café da manhã, os sonserinos correram para não perder a aula. Poção. Uma nova professora estava dando aula. Ninguem mais, ninguém menos que Pansy Parkinson, quero dizer, agora Pansy Zabini. Era a primeira aula do ano de poções para os primeiranistas sendo que ontem eles tiveram apenas de transfiguração, história da magia, feitiços e herbologia.

—Bom dia alunos —começa a professora assim que entra na sala — eu sou a professora...

Mas é interrompida por 5 alunos que entram afobados na sala.

—Quem está...

Ela deixa a pergunta morrer ao olhar para o emblema da sonserina nas capas dos alunos.

— Desculpa — disse Scorpius piscando de leve para a madrinha —nos perdemos

Ela revira os olhos e fala displicentemente para os alunos.

—Tudo bem, entrem. Mas tentem achar uma desculpa melhor da próxima vez.

Os alunos já sentados dão risadinhas, enquanto Alvo, scorpius e Rose sentam numa mesa e Clari e Elisa iam para uma mesa aonde um lufo estava sentado.

—Bom, como eu ia dizendo — continuou a professora —eu sou a Sr. Parkinson, professora de poções de vocês. Quero todos abrindo o livro na pagina quatro e fazendo a poção Wiggenweld. Alguém sabe o que ela faz?

A mão de Rose foi rapidamente para cima.

—Sim senhorita...

—Rose Granger Weasley — respondeu a menina sorrindo

—Granger? Por que isso não me surpreende? Fale a resposta.

— Essa poção é simples de ser fazer. Ela restaura parte de energia da pessoa que a beber, assim quem se machuca pode tomar essa poção que a sua energia será recuperada.

—Muito bem — falou Pansy levemente entediada —5 pontos para grifi...Sonserina? Sonserina? Então tá. 10 pontos para sonserina.

Rose sorriu triunfante e alvo afagou os cabelos dela. Enquanto alguns lufos murmuravam que a professora fora injusta, sendo que ela só daria 5 pontos para a grifinória.

—Boa priminha. —murmurou o moreno sorrindo

— No fim da aula — continuou a professora — me entreguem um vidro com a poção de vocês. Qualquer duvida, o que eu realmente espero que vocês não tenham, me perguntem. Podem começar.

Por toda a sala os barulhos de alunos murmurando coisas e pegando seus materiais foram ouvidos. Em segundos todos estavam cortando suas cascas de Wiggen e tirando o muco do verme.

—São quantos miligramas de casca Rose?

A ruiva tentou ler as inscrições do livro, mas a letra estava demasiada miúda.

—não consigo ler. E você Scorp?

—Também não.

—Eu vou lá perguntar — falou Alvo levantando antes que o loiro o parasse, indo em direção a professora.

Alvo foi andando até a professora, que estava entredita escrevendo alguma coisa.

—Professora? —disse o moreno

—Sim, senhor... —disse a professora passando os olhos pelo aluno e voltando a leitura

—Potter. Alvo Potter.

—Ah é claro, outro Potter. Você é tão idiota quanto seu irmão? — perguntou sem levantar os olhos.

—Não, eu sou bem melhor. Só para começar eu sou da sonserina.

Pela primeira vez Pansy levantou a cabeça e analisou o sonserino da cabeça aos pés. Por um momento, Alvo pensou que ela iria sorrir, mas ela apenas apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos e disse.

—Pois bem, qual a pergunta?

Alvo voltou sorrindo para a própria mesa e começou a pesar as cascas.

—Ela parece má, mas legal. —disse o moreno — isso faz sentido?

—Nenhum — falou Rose

—Ela é legal, só fica rabugenta com facilidade — disse Scorpius sem tirar os olhos de seu caldeirão — é minha madrinha.

—Ah! Meu padrinho também é professor —disse Alvo —só que é de HERBOLOGIA, e diretor da _grifinória_.

Scorpius riu.

—É isso que dá vir de uma família vermelha.

Em resposta, os primos só reviraram os olhos. No final da aula, a professora mandou os alunos fazerem uma redação de 20 centímetros sobre a poção realizada.

—Eu não acredito que temos MAIS uma lição! —disse Clari quando todos já tinham saído

—MAIS uma? Qual é a outra? —perguntou Rose

—Transfiguração. 25 centimetros.

O dia se passou normalmente. Aulas, almoço, aulas, Alvo reclamando, Aulas, Rose batendo no primo, aulas, conversas, aulas.

—Acabou! — disse Alvo — Aleluia!

—Ah, nem foi tão ruim assim! — disse Rose arrumando a mochila sobra o ombro.

—Naaaao. —disse o moreno — foi SUPER legal sabe?

—Eu gostei —falou Lisa defendendo a ruiva.

—Eu não amei —disse Clari —mas não odiei.

—Vocês três tem problemas — disse Scorpius entrando na conversa —foi tédio somado com vergonha.

—Ei —perguntou Rose —que horas são?

—5h40 —disse Clari olhando o relógio de pulso— Por que?

—Bem no horário! —sorriu a ruiva — o sol deve estar se pondo agora, querem ver?

—Nem. — respondeu Lisa — está ficando frio e eu quero terminar a lição de poções logo.

—Eu também. —respondeu Clari.

—Então vamos meninos! —implorou Rose — vaaaaaaai.

—Ok sua melodramática — respondeu Alvo com um sorriso torto —eu e o loiro oxigenado vamos.

—EI! É natural viu? —respondeu o loiro indignado — não é minha culpa se eu sou mais lindo que você.

Alvo ia responder, mas Rose não permitiu, sorrindo para as meninas ela puxou os dois pela manga da capa, arrastando eles para os jardins.

—Aaaaah vai começar! —disse a ruiva dando um gritinho animado

—Você parece uma criancinha — murmurou Scorpius

—E você parece um velho balbuciando — retrucou Rose — Vamos sentar ali.

Ela apontou para uma arvore bem em frente ao lago negro. Nesse momento ele estava ficando meio amarelado por culpa do sol. Eles se sentaram, os três em baixo daquela arvore. E começaram a ver o por do sol.

—Scorpius? — perguntou uma voz adulta atrás deles.

Os três se viraram e se depararam com a professora de poções. Pansy Parkinson Zabini.

—Professora? —perguntou Alvo — o que a senhora faz aqui?

—Eu estou alertando vocês é claro! A essa altura creio que já tenham o vira tempo?

Scorpius passou a mão no bolso da calça. O pequeno objeto estivera com ele o dia inteiro, embora ele tenha esquecido.

—Como você... —começou o loiro desconfiado.

—Eles estão tentando reerguer o lorde das trevas. Você realmente acha que, conhecendo a nossa família como conhece, que metade dela não esteja incluída nisso?

Scorpius empalideceu.

—Eu pensei...meu pai...

—Seus pais, assim como eu e Zabini e alguns de nossos amigos, estão sendo ameaçados caso não se juntem a causa. Estamos tentado fazer de tudo para proteger vocês. Não vamos nos unir a eles. Dessa vez estamos do lado certo. Mas não podemos fazer nada. Não podemos viajar no tempo, e alguns não podem nem tocar na ampulheta. Imaginamos que vocês seriam chamados para ajudar. Estávamos na esperança que o Potter e a Weasley fossem para a grifinória, e não ficassem amigos do Scorpius. Se vocês estivessem sozinhos, talvez não conseguissem vencer e outra pessoa fosse chamada. Mas não se preocupem, agora que sabemos que são vocês, vamos fazer de tudo para ajudar-los.

—Meu pai… —começou Alvo

—Nem Potter nem Weasley sabem de algo e pretendemos deixar assim. Responda Weasley, já que é tão inteligente, o que seu pai faria se soubesse do que está se metendo?

—Ele pegaria o vira tempo para ele e teria um ataque dizendo que eu sou muito nova.

—Exato. Olha, Dumbledore vai explicar tudo. Só aceitem a missão.

—Eu estou dentro! —disse Alvo animado.

Rose sorriu.

—Eu não posso deixar meu primo sozinho, ele iria estragar tudo.

—Hey! Eu é que vou ter que tomar conta de você! — disse Alvo

—Ahã —disse Scorpius —eu vou ter que tomar conta de vocês dois se bobear.

—Então... —começou Alvo —argh. Eu não quero pensar o quanto isso vai soar grifinório, mas... estamos juntos nessa?

Em resposta Rose pulou para abraçar os dois.

—Somos o trio prateado não somos? —ela disse rindo sem se soltar do abraço.

Mas nesse momento alguém chegou andando pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Alguem bravo. Alguem ruivo. Alguem com o nome Ronald Weasley.

~O~

Acho que sou incapaz de cumprir minha promeça de fim de ano. Mas eu me esforço ok? Beijoos gente.

Um beijo especial para: **LilyLunaBlackPotterRavenclaw **Que sempre comenta as minhas fics, por isso devo muito a ela, e para **Dama mary potter**: Pelo lindo comentário O.o

Afinal essas foram as únicas pessoas que comentaram T.T não que eu mereça mais.


	10. desisto de dar titulo pras coisas

_Mas nesse momento alguém chegou andando pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Alguem bravo. Alguem ruivo. Alguem com o nome Ronald Weasley._

—Rose! — gritou o ruivo mais velho — Alvo!

Os amigos se soltaram do abraço.

—Pai? O que o senhor está fazendo aqui?

—Eu esperava —disse Rony ignorando a filha —que vocês estivessem pregando uma peça em mim, mas vocês realmente foram para a _sonserina._

Ele praticamente cuspira as ultimas palavras. Rose revirou os olhos, e Scorpius os arregalou. Nunca achou que alguém pudesse odiar tanto uma casa.

—Por Merlin Weasley você não mudou nada? Alem de ficar mais feio —disse Pansy sorrindo como custumava sorrir no seu sexto ano

—Parkinson? O que faz aqui?

—Eu TRABALHO aqui, e atendo como Zabini agora

—Vocês se merecem — murmurou Rony com raiva

—Adorável como sempre. Acho que deveria tirar 10 pontos da grifinória por irritar a um professor vocês concordam?

Os três sonserinos não puderam deixar de sorrir.

—Você não pode... —começou o ruivo

—10 ponto a menos para a grifinória por impetulancia —disse Pansy sorrindo — e menos cinco por que a sua cara é feia.

Rose e Alvo não contiveram uma risada. Rony pareceu mudar sua atenção para eles.

—E vocês? Sonserina, que desgraça! E quem é...

Sr. Weasley olhou para o loiro do lado de Rose.

—Esse não é o filho dos Malfoy é?

—Desculpe —disse Rose fingindo descaradamente —não te apresentei meu amigo? Scorpius Malfoy. Filho de Draco e Narcisa Malfoy. Ele não é um fofo?

Então a ruiva, olhando com raiva para o pai, beijou a bochecha de Scorp, perigosamente perto dos lábios. Rony arregalou os olhos, ele estava fora de si

—Você...

—Eu oque pai? O que você pode fazer? Eu não posso parar de ver ele, ele é da minha _casa_. Você não pode fazer nada _pai._

Rony rosnou [N/a rarw :B] e entrou no castelo sem dizer mais nada.

—Foi bem melhor do que eu pensei — riu Rose

Pansy apenas olhava para o nada

—Ele não mudou NADA. Que MEDO. Bom, está na hora, peguem o vira-tempo e girem ele 7 vezes no sentido anti-horário. Vão saber a missão de vocês.

Scorpius tirou o pequeno objeto do bolso e colocou a corrente em volta do pescoço dos três e girando a ampulheta. Quando abriu os olhos, estava no próprio quarto. Alvo-com-16-anos os olhava.

—Não temos tempo, rápido, gire 29 vezes no sentido horário, e faça Umbrige descobrir onde está a AD. Não deixe NINGUEM os ver. Agora!

Eles não fizeram perguntas, e der repente, estavam no meio de Hogwarts, dentro de uma sala escura, do outro lado, podiam ver um loiro muito parecido com Scorpius. Draco Malfoy.


End file.
